Mythic Mew Mew
by pink0fish
Summary: 7 girl's come across a building in the forest, out of curiosity they decide to enter! There they activated the Mew Machine and for that's how the Mythic Mew Mew's where born! Follow their adventures against the Cyniclon Rebels! My Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction with my Mew mew oc's and oc mew mew group!
1. Chapter 1

Mythic Mew Mew chapter 01

Our story starts at an old abandoned building in the forest… It's pink walls decaying and cute furniture broken and destroyed. A curious group of friends wandered into it… Well not everybody was so curious but the majority was so they made the democratic decision!

Tsubasa : I still don't want to go in there! It's illegal… And that mold can't be healthy!

Amaterasu : Tsk, tsk… Then you just stay by the door on the watch, to warn us if somebody comes…

Himeka : Well, that's still illegal because she would be a complicit but okay…

Mie : Runs inside Pfff, there's nothing to be scared off! SniffBut it does smell strange sniff!

Sachiko : Oh, I smell mold, let me take a big breathe!

Ryuko : From outside You're all blocking the entrance!

Kaneko : Hmpf, come on move aside all of you! Pushing everybody aside to the door and enters

Himeka : Was that really necessary?

All of the girls entered the building, except Tsubasa who stays at the door

Himeka : Ooh, this must have looked so cute when it was still open! Look at all the hearts and pinkness!

Ryuko : I wonder what happened to this place?

Tsubasa : Uhm, guys, I think I heard something? I'm pretty sure there's a ranger guarding this forest and patrolling around…

Amaterasu : Naah, I'm sure it's nothing! I just want to look around a bit more!

Sachiko : I still find it funny that a girly perfect popular girl like you like to search for abandoned buildings, Ama

Amaterasu : Don't worry about me, I'm not scared of breaking my heels… But as a kid from a rich family is also doesn't suits you, Sachi

Tsubasa : GUYS!

Mie : Calm down, Tsu! Everything is gonna…

Amaterasu : Fine?

Mie : Uhm, no… I'm pretty sure I see the ranger over there…..

Tsubasa : I already said it heard something!

Himeka : I don't want a criminal record!

Kaneko : Oh my god, Hime! You're always so dramatic!

Amaterasu : Don't panic! Look there's a door to the basement over there and it's open! Let's hide there!

Sachiko : According to every horror movie ever, that's a bad idea.

Ryuko : It's that or the ranger, so…?

Himeka : Basement! Everybody for? Runs towards basement door and stops there

Tsubasa : Uhmm…

Mie : Come on! Takes her by the hand and goes inside the basement

Amaterasu : It was my idea, so of course! Goes inside

Kaneko : Just goes in, without saying anything

Ryuko : Well, if everybody is for! Goes inside

Sachiko : Eey, wait for me! Follows her

Himeka : Alright's, everybody is here?

Kaneko : Seriously?! Just close the door!

Himeka : Ok ok, just checking closes the door

Amaterasu : You also have to lock the door!

Himeka : Isn't that a… Gets pushed aside by Amaterasu who locks the door

Amaterasu : He's gonna try for sure!

Mie : I just heard him come inside!

Himeka : Me too!

Sachiko : Let's go to the back of the basement!

Tsubasa : There's some really strange things here at the back, guys…

Mie : Well, the ranger is still above us so let's a take a look! All the girls go look at the strange things

Himeka : Is it, uhm, safe to touch?

Ryuko : Don't worry princess, you won't die! Probably…

Himeka : Well, actually…

Sachiko : Nah, I don't need your strange facts right now. It's probably something disturbing about mold or bacteria's, and right now, in here… Just nah

Tsubasa : It look like… Jellyfish's? In those containers Picking one up from the table

Kaneko : That's disgusting.

Amaterasu : Picking one up No it's not! What are those poor things doing here?

Ryuko : Maybe they have something to do with this machine? I don't know what it is, but it looks very complicated…

Mie : I looked like a café upstairs, maybe is something to make cakes?

Himeka : I doesn't really look like that… But you never know, with all those fancy equipment's those days.

Sachiko : This looks like that start button… Do I push it?

Himeka : What?!

Tsubasa : NO!

Mie : Yes!

Amaterasu : YES DO IT!

Kaneko : Maybe, we should, you know… Be quiet? Because the ranger is still above us! Actually, what is that guy still doing in here?

Ryuko : The poor guy must be deaf… Or suspecting something.

Sachiko : I'm doing it! Push's it

Tsubasa : … Close her eyes

Himeka : Nothing … ?

Amaterasu : Maybe you did it wrong?! Keeps pushing

Sachiko : Seriously?! It's pushing a button, how can you do that wrong?!

Kaneko : Ssstt, guys the ranger is coming to check on the basement!

Everybody is directly quiet and stops moving… They hear the footsteps go downstairs and stopping before the door… He turns the doorknob but nothing happens since it's locked… After a few tries, the ranger stops and exits the building.

Amaterasu : See, I told you to lock it!

Himeka : That's true but the only problem is that I won't unlock now!

Kaneko : Move! You can never open locks! You have been locked in the toilets for I don't know how many times when you were a kid!

Mie : That's true, I remember that!

Ryuko : Me too!

Sachiko : I didn't, but thanks for the heads up!

Tsubasa : Uhm, why is that machine lighting up? The other girls turn around to look

Himeka : . .do?!

Sachiko : Nothing!

Mie : Well, if it's something to make cake, nothing bad is going to happen.

Ryuko : Ooh, that would be nice… A chocolate cake…

Sachiko : Oh my god, yesss… Or a fruit kwi cake…

Tsubasa : It's not really the moment!  
Kaneko : What is all that noise? And why is the ground trembling?!

Sachiko : Welp, we are going to die. RIP

The machine continue lighting up, making noises and the floor trembling… At one moment the light was so bright that the girls closed their eyes and they had the feeling they fainted…

In their mind, they all had a strange dream… Of a mythical animal, entering them and becoming one… Not long after that, they all woke up… Still in the basement.

Himeka : My head, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a migraine attack…

Kaneko : Stop complaining we still have to get out of here!

Amaterasu : We're al covered in dust from laying around here!

Tsubasa : We just fainted and you're worried about dust?! And my back hurts from falling…

Sachiko : I really, really want to shower… For a long time…

Ryuko : And eat something…

Mie : We first have to get out … I have an idea! They've all stood up

Mie : Himeka and Kaneko, you both are the most sporty of us! Tackle it!

Kaneko : That's true, and together I could work.

Amaterasu : Go go Hime and Neko!

Himeka : Alright, alright… Move from the door.

Himeka + Kaneko : Takes a run-up and tackles the door. It breaks

Kaneko : Good work sister!

They go out of the building and walk out of the forest… Everybody was pretty quiet on their way out.

Tsubasa : This was a really spiritual experience…

Kaneko : Sure, I would just call it strange, but sure.

Amaterasu : Okay, I'm going to lay in my bad for 2 hours! Talk to you all later! Buy guys!

Sachiko : Yeah, my shower is waiting for me.

Ryuko : My shower and my fridge is… I'm so popular

Mie : Don't feel flatter yourself, they're also waiting for me!

Ryuko : But not the same shower and fridge, it's not like they're cheating on me.

Tsubasa : I'm going too, see you later!

Kaneko : Himeka, let's go too.

Himeka : Good idea, bye everybody!

Himeka : '' Thinking to herself : I do feel a bit weird… Maybe it's the migraine? I wonder if the others feel it too… ''

Everybody returns to they're home, not knowing what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Mythic Mew Mew chapter 02

A couple of days have passed since the old building in the forest… But for some reason, Himeka couldn't forget about it. She decided to go on ride with her Fjord horse Pablo, to forget about it. But she ended up in the forest, looking at the building…

Himeka : Oh Pablo, I tough going on nice ride, outside, with you would take my mind of it… But one's again I'm here…

Himeka : I'm going to ride you back to the stables and then return here. There's something not right!

Later that day, when Himeka returned and enter the building one's again.

Himeka : ''Thinking : I waited till the ranger had passed this part on his route, it's should take some time before he's here again. ''

Himeka : '' I wonder who this belongs to, a random building in the forest but no one does something with it… I'm going to look if I can find some papers with hopefully a name on it. ''

Himeka walk around in the building, in the kitchen wasn't anything interesting but then she found a room what looked like an office, but just as disordered as the rest.

Himeka : ''Let's take a look through those papers… '' Cough Awhh it's so dusty Cough

Himeka : '' If I combine all the info from this papers it means ; A man named Ryou Shirogane construct this building and it served as a café, it stayed a café for a couple of years but was finally closed… But that's a bit strange because the numbers looked good, they had enough customers and that man herself was also very wealthy… They had 7 waitresses employed and a man named Keiichiro Akasaka as baker. ''

Himeka : '' After it was closed nobody did something with the building, even if they closed the café they didn't sell it so it just stayed like this. It passed down several generations… Till the great-great-great-grandchild of Ryou who now owns it… Akira Shirogane.

Himeka wrote the name down in her cellphone and decided to go to the basement.

It was still as messy but she saw a light emerging from a tiny bag, she decided to take a look.

Himeka : '' I don't remember this light from last time? The strange machine and the jellyfish are still the same… It also feels strange, like an electric device charged with too much energy, read to beam out. ''

Himeka ; '' I don't know what's inside, maybe it's better to take it out by dropping in on a table… ''

Himeka went to a nearby table to empty the bag, what come out were 7 golden amulets with a kind of heart on it and 1 amulet who looked the same but smaller. The hearts all shined with a bright light. Himeka though it would be safe to touch and took one with her hand.

At that moment the light went even brighter and she felt a strange hot and tingling feeling starting in her hand and spreading to the rest of her body, for a moment it felt like this was going to faint again and close her eyes. When she opens her eyes again…

Himeka : W-what was… Looking at her shoe's Eeh, I wasn't wearing these shoe's?! I don't even own shoe's like this!

Himeka : Looking at the rest of her body And those clothes?! What happened? This is not possible and… What, what happened to my hair? It's bright pink! It's cute… But it's wasn't this colour!

Himeka : Taking out her phone and the camera app …. Is that a horn on my head?! It look like a fucking unicorn! And I'm pretty sure I see wings on my back… Oh my… This must be the mold.

Himeka : Her phone shaking from a message – Mom : Hi, dear. Are you still at stables? We are going to eat in 30 minutes! X - Oh, uhm, yeah not sure how to explain this… Okay, let's try to think… This happened when I touch this amulet Touch the one on her neck, nothing happens now when I touch it… Maybe, If I just think really hard about becoming normal… Closing her eyes and focusing

Himeka : Opens her eyes … It worked! I'm myself again! Now I have come home fast!

Himeka : On her way home '' Now that I have calm down, I must say that it was pretty cool… I looked super cute in that outfit, with winged unicorn ears, horn, wings and tail… And I felt kind off… Powerful? It was so strange, I took the other amulets home! ''

Himeka : Entering her house Heey, Worffy! (Her Pomeranian dog) Kneeling down to him Look at what I found! Maybe I can put this tiny one on your collar and… Oh, but after what happened with me I wonder what would happened to you?

But the tiny dog, very enthusiastic, was already sniffing all the amulets. Nothing happened. Himeka figured it was safe so she put the tiny amulet on his collar.

Himeka : Oh Worf, you look so cute!

Kaneko : You're finally home, foods ready! What have you got there?

Himeka : W-what? This? That's nothing, just… One of my nerd cosplay stuff!

Kaneko : You sure? It gives me a strange feeling… Walk towards Himeka and amulets

Himeka : Pff, I, uhm, pff! Anyway I'm going to put this in my room! Run to her room upstairs

Kaneko : From the bottom of the stairs He! Wait up!

Himeka : No, I'll be down in a second to eat!

Himeka : Going down stairs to eat '' That was strange… But I put the amulets in my room, locket away… Well, minus the one I still have in my pocket + the one on Worf's collar.

Later that evening, when Himeka is taking Worf for a walk outside, in a park nearby

Himeka : It's such a nice evening Worf! The moon is shining and it's not too cold…

Worf : Grrrr

Himeka : What it Worf?

Worf : Grrr! Woaf woaf!

Himeka : Oh, there's something rustling bushes… I just a cat, come on Worf. Pulling on his leash Worf!

At that moment, something jumps out of the bushes! It is a cat… Kind off. But much bigger, especially his claws and very aggressive!

Himeka : What the hell… Worf stay beh… Looking at Worf Oh Worf you're lighting up! Literally! That stupid amulet must do it, maybe I can take it off…

But before Himeka could reach Worf, the light was gone. Worf now had a ribbon around his neck, the collar and leash was gone and had 2 tiny wings and flew around Himeka

Himeka : Running away from the cat attacking her, hiding in the bushes Worf, look at you! You're super cute!

Worf : Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!

Himeka : Did you just talk ?!

Worf : Taking the amulet out of her pocket Mew! Mew!

Himeka : Uhm, I think I know what you mean… Sometimes being a otaku can be handy!

Himeka : Taking the stone and standing up from behind the bushes Mew Mew Raspberry… Metamorphose!

Chimera Cat : Blinded by the light Gaaah!

Himeka : I'm not sure where those words came from... But it worked!

Chimera Cat : Grrr….

Himeka : Neither do I know what you are, what happened to me or to Worf… But I do know that some other words are bubbling inside of me… To make you go away!

Chimera Cat : Attacking with his claws GRR!

Himeka : Jumping away Wow, this so handy! I need this for gym! I can even fly a bit with my wings! And I don't need to worry about you, Worf! You have wings too so you can follow me!

Worf : Woaf!

Himeka : Landing on a tree You're right! I have to focus…

Himeka : Kichimahō Shakugo! A sceptre appears in her hand

Chimera cat : Does a bite attack Graaah!

Himeka : Blocking an attack from the chimera cat I had the right timing for this! I only did defends until now, but now it's my turn to attack!

Himeka : Ribbon! Raspberry Rain!

Chimera Cat : AAAH! Lighting up

Slowly the chimera animal stops lighting, a normal cat runs away in panic from it and only a jellyfish like creature remains

Himeka : Ooh, that jellyfish thing is what we saw at the basement!

Worf : Flying towards the jellyfish Parasite Alien! Para Para! Eating it

Himeka : Wtf, Worf! I'm not sure if that's good for you… But maybe that's your power? To clean to things up after we defeat them…

Himeka : She and Worf returning to their normal form We should return home!

Himeka walk home with Worf, but what she didn't know… Someone was watching her in the park, and he/she found it very interesting was he/she saw…

Once Himeka was home, she decide so google about Akira Shirogane.

She went into her room and sat down on her bed with her laptop.

Himeka : Hum, there's not much info about this guy… he doesn't even have a Facebook account…

Himeka : Oh! This might be him ; A picture of the winners of some contest on the 'Science and technology university ' , there's a picture of the group who won and theirs names… Akira Shirogane is one of them… Apparently the one with the blond hair, the blue eyes and the glasses.

Himeka : But, what do I actually want to ask him? I mean, I can't go up to him ' I'm Himeka, I illegally went into a building from your family, stole amulets from it and transformed me and my dog into Magical girl! ' !

Himeka : Well, I know a bit more about him… But I'm going to have to think about what to say to him first! Closes her laptop

Himeka : I'm so tired… Time to go to sleep, right Worffy?

Worf : Woaf!


End file.
